Let me get my own revenge
by ZakiyaUna
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo watched as there friend Yuki was killed for her crimes. 50 years have past and she walks again. Naraku hopes to get his hands on this little assassin but will Bankotsu allow this action to take place.
1. Chapter 1: Garden of Death

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY YUKI IS MINE

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Garden of Death**

50 years ago . . .

"Kikyo, Inuyasha," a young woman called out, "where are you, two?"

The young woman wondered around the forest calling out the two names for about two hours.

"_This is stupid, I can't find those two anywhere_," she thought, "_I've been going in circles and those jerks haven't showed up. How the hell am I supposed to test my . . _."

"YUKI, oh YUKI where the hell are you?" another woman's voice, now echoed through the forest.

Yuki now started to run towards the voice. She ran through bushes, thorns, and dodging trees. The young woman started to slow down knowing that she may accidentally run right over the people that she was searching for.

"KIKYO, INUYASHA WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO," Yuki began to yell at her comrades, "YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME HERE ABOUT TWO HOURS AGO. WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Calm down, Yuki." Kikyo said in a voice, which contained no emotions.

Yuki couldn't believe her ears. She, an assassin, was just told to calm down. Yuki just began to walk up to her so called comrades. When all of a sudden a dagger came flying through the air and dug it's sharp edge into a nearby tree trunk. Yuki wondered over to the dagger that was just thrown.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha said with a stern voice.

"Yuki Tamasaki, you are under arrest, for the murder of thousands." the man, who threw the dagger earlier, revealed himself with an army of about fifty.

"Finally, you found me, it was getting rather boring that you couldn't find such a target." Yuki began to chuckle at the man.

"Yuki, it's not wise to say such comments in front of this man." Kikyo said, in a cautious voice.

"This man is like all the others that I have killed," Yuki said with a smirk creeping across her face, "there is no difference."

"My name is Kensuke He, and I am to capture you under no circumstances," Kensuke said pointing his finger at her, "if there is to be a fight, then so be it."

Inuyasha began to growl deep within his throat. While, Kikyo tried to pull Inuyasha back from lunging at the man. Yuki, on the other hand, was making the man rage with anger. Kensuke just stared at the young girl with the most angered face. He had felt like killing her at that very moment. All he did was make a motion with his hand for the whole army to attack the girl and her comrades.

"Heh, you wont be able to surpass this attack, child." He began to laugh.

A few minutes later all of Kensuke's army was killed all at the very same moment. Yuki seemed as she didn't move an inch but her blade said different. Her blade was covered in blood from the bottom of the blade to the very tip. The bodies of the men fell to the ground in their own puddle of blood. Yuki stared at the older man as she started to laugh and taunt him. But, the man just stared at the girl as if he had a surprise up his sleeve. Now, the whole thing was flipped. She was being played from the very beginning.

"You killed so many innocent men, women and even the children." Kensuke said with rage building up inside him.

"Yes, I did indeed, but the best part of it was that it was so much fun, to watch them plead for their pathetic lives, to hear their screams, oh yes, it was sweet taking each and every single life." Yuki said as she laughed.

"Your demented."

"Huh, did you just figure that out now?"

"You bastard."

Yuki just stood there laughing at the man standing before her. She stared at him and he stared at her. All Inuyasha and Kikyo could do was stand there waiting for when Yuki could allow them to join in.

"Do you know how I found you, child?" Kensuke asked, as he stared her down.

"What?" Yuki asked back, puzzled, "You didn't find me on your own, how pathetic is that."

"I didn't know that your 'parents' wanted you dead." Kensuke said with a chuckle.

"I would've figured that they would do something foolish like that, they are idiots."

"Why do you say that?"

"Easy, they are afraid of me. They can't believe that they could birth a child as dangerous as I."

"They want you dead?"

"Since I was a child, but enough chit chat." Yuki then lunged at Kensuke and attacked with all her swords.

Kensuke tossed a mysterious black pouch towards both Inuyasha and Kikyo. The bag opened, when it fell to the ground and a purple gas started to spread around the two. Yuki tried to aid both, Inuyasha and Kikyo, but it was no use they had already fainted from the fumes. Kensuke ran behind Yuki and put her into a choker hold. He began to choke her until she couldn't breathe any longer, then all went dark.

The next day, Yuki woke up inside of a cell with Kikyo on the other side trying to woe the guards so they would let her comrade go. A man walked into the room with Kensuke right behind him. Kensuke smirked as he saw the young woman behind the bars.

"So this is the young lady, who killed all those people." The man examined her.

"Yes, my lord." Kensuke responded to his lord.

"Then let her have the most gruesome death," the lord said, looking at the woman, "no woman nor children shall watch, understand."

"Yes, mi lord, but her mother wanted to see this day come."

"And I shall come, too." Kikyo interrupted the two.

"Yes, yes. Then those women only." The lord said with a stern voice.

Kikyo sat with Yuki on a bench, spending Yuki's final moments together, laughing, and talking about the past. Then it was time . . . Yuki was to be taken to a garden where the deaths had occurred. She walked to this garden with her neck tied by rope, which was then tied to the back of a wagon. She walked for about an hour before reaching to the place of her death.

"Any last words, wench?" Kensuke asked.

"I'll meet you in hell." Yuki said with a smile and a laugh.

With that Kensuke began to slice slowly at her hip joints, starting with the right then moving towards the left. Yuki didn't seem to care; she finally got what she had longed for. She laid there, not crying, not showing anger, or any remorse. Yuki laid there not having bother in screaming in pain. Kikyo and Inuyasha stood there and couldn't do a thing to stop Kensuke from killing their comrade, no a part of their family. They had known each other since childhood, they always seemed so different, but yet the perfect friends for anything. Yuki, started staring at her two comrades, with no pain nor suffering, nothing seemed to be left of her spirit. She was still alive, even after her legs were both severed off. Next, Kensuke had moved towards her two arms and repeated on what he did to her legs.

"STOP, just please stop, I cant handle this, I just want everything to be back to normal." Kikyo screamed at Kensuke.

"This women deserves everything that is being done to her."

Kensuke returned back to severing Yuki's arms. He began to wonder how a woman could handle so much pain. Now, both arms and legs were severed and yet from losing so much blood, she still lived. Everybody, who was there, was all amazed on how she had lived so long. No arms, no legs, and so much blood loss and yet she had lived. Her eyes were shut hoping that she would enter hell instead of staying in the mortal realm, but, no, she stayed just a bit longer.

"Why, don't you die, wench." Kensuke demanded.

"Look what you are doing," Inuyasha finally yelled out, "your doing her a favor, she wants to plummet into hell, if you idiots haven't noticed."

Kensuke didn't care for what Inuyasha had said, he just continued on. But this time he was going to make the final swing to the neck. Just then, Yuki began to laugh at Inuyasha's stupidity. How could a woman missing her limbs still be connected to this world? She just gazed at them in utter amusement, and laughed.

"Yuki . . ." Inuyasha said, with a depressed look on his face.

"Don't worry we will meet again shortly." Yuki said lowering her head giving Kensuke the advantage of decapitating her.

With that Kensuke made a clean sweep with his blade and decapitated her. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo began to cry at the lost of their friend. All the men around them cheered, both Yuki's parents were full of happiness, that the monster was dead. Kensuke began to laugh and hold up her head with success. But then the sky began to turn shades of gray, then pitch black. The men began to look at the sky with confusion. The garden began to die, flowers were wilting and the calm river began to rush with the color of blood. The garden began to smell of blood and death. Kensuke looked around of what was happening, when he had turned back around both Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone and the men began to run for their lives.

"This place cannot be known for the beauty that it once had," Kensuke began to mumble out, "it will be known as the Garden of Death, not for her, but for all the murders that she has committed.

* * *

REVIEWS!! PLZ


	2. Chapter 2: Knowledge Gained

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY YUKI IS MINE

**Chapter 2: Knowledge Gained**

50 years later . . .

"Inuyasha, wait up for the rest off us." A young woman shouted out.

"Why the hell should I," Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone, "if we don't hurry up then Naraku is going to find all of the Shikon Jewel shards."

"Yes, we should hurry," a young man said, "but we are humans and cant keep running like you, Inuyasha."

"Miroku's right, we should rest now, Inuyasha." Another young woman spoke out.

"Fine, whatever." Said Inuyasha more annoyed then ever.

"We should find a hot spring, Sango." The first woman said.

"Yes, Kagome, that would be a very good idea." Sango said, nodding her head.

"Oh, can I come to." A little fox demon asked.

"Yes, Shippo." Kagome said happily.

So Kagome, Shippo, and Sango left to find a hot spring to go take a bath. Inuyasha and Miroku sat and waited for the girls and the little fox tike to come back to the campsite. Miroku had started a fire and Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, becoming cautious and timid.

"Inuyasha, would you quit pacing back and forth," Miroku said shaking his head and having a smile appear on his face, "they'll come back soon or . . . around an hour. Shall we go check on them to see if they're okay."

"I'm not pacing back and forth because of them. It's something . . . different." Inuyasha said as he looked in a different direction.

"Hmm . . .," Miroku now looking puzzled, "then what is it?"

"Nothing that would interest you." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Try me." Miroku said eagerly.

The girls and the fox tike appeared from the trees. Kagome had looked at Inuyasha and then saw that he was pale. While Miroku looked at the girls and started to walk up to them.

"Inuyasha . . . are you okay . . . your very pale . . .," Kagome said in concerned voice.

" I'm fine." Inuyasha answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked again.

"I said I was fine." Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't yell at Lady Kagome like that." Miroku said as he reached for both Sango and Kagome's rears.

SLAP!!

"YOU PERVERT!" both of the girls yelling at the monk.

Sango and Kagome both walked passed the monk with their faces blood shot red. Shippo on the other hand started to shake his head in shame of Miroku's actions.

(Meanwhile)

"Brother, I'm tired," a feminine voice said from a distance, "can we rest?"

"NO, keep walking if you stop you will be considered weak." A young man said.

"Listen to brother, Jakotsu." A deeper voice but older then the first man.

"But Suikotsu, I am so tired." Jakotsu said with a huff.

"BROTHER, SEE SMOKE." Said a loud booming voice.

"Really, where, Kyokotsu?" asked the young man.

"NOT LOT SMOKE." Kyokotsu said in a booming voice.

"Then, it's not important." Sighed the young man.

"Brother," Suikotsu said, "it could be Inuyasha and his group."

"Eek," Jakotsu began to squeal, "oh my gosh, Bankotsu can we go see my Inuyasha, oh and that sexy monk too."

"We will, but not tonight." Bankotsu said.

"Brother we should," an old man said, "we could go see my Kagome too."

Bankotsu began to stare at the old man with disgust and began to walk away. His comrades called out to him but unfortunately he didn't responded. So his comrades all sighed and began to follow their brother. Then all of a sudden the Band of Seven heard a huge blast.

"What the hell was that?" Bankotsu yelled.

Renkotsu appeared behind them with Ginkotsu. They both walked up to Bankotsu with curiosity about the blast. Jakotsu was hiding behind Kyokotsu, shivering from the blast. Bankotsu looked towards Kyokotsu.

"Kyokotsu, that blast was from the direction, where you spotted the smoke, right." Bankotsu said raising one eyebrow.

"YES." Kyokotsu responded.

"Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, where were you two at?" Bankotsu said as he grew with anger.

"Brother, I and Ginkotsu were out gathering information about the area." Renkotsu said, with a reasonable look on his face.

"Then what did you gather." Bankotsu asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well . . . you see . . . we asked about the area . . ." Renkotsu said as he got cut off by Bankotsu.

"You idiot, I already know that." Bankotsu shouted at his comrade.

"Well," Renkotsu cleared his throat, "we went to a village that is west of us and to another village that is a little north of that village. The names to those villages are Yin village and Yang village. The Yin and Yang village used to be combined together as one village until a girl was sentenced to death for several murders. And from then on the villages were separated. Yin village despises the girl and Yang village cares for the girl. She was killed in a garden that is called the Garden of Death."

"Well, the wench got what she deserved." Jakotsu chuckled.

"Jakotsu shut your damn mouth," Bankotsu yelled at the feminine man, "do you know why it was called that."

"The Garden of Death was called that," Renkotsu started off, "for deaths, but not for her but for all the people that she had killed."

"So she must have killed a lot of people then." Bankotsu said with a smile playing across his face.

"Don't forget that wench is dead." Jakotsu said with his anger level rising.

"Wait a second, I think I heard about that," Mukotsu said, "I was around the age of thirty then."

"KNOWBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR AGE, MUKOTSU." Jakotsu shouted at the old man.

"Well, anyway, I do know where the garden is because I was there," Mukotsu said as he began to twitch, "so was that dead priestess and Inuyasha."

"What! Are you sure? It was Inuyasha? And why the hell were you there?" Bankotsu started to ask questions.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it was him, yep it was, I think he was crying too." Mukotsu said as he began to scratch his head.

"MY INUYASHA WAS CRYING! THAT IS SO CUTE." Jakotsu shouted as he began to blush.

"Mukotsu, you still didn't answer my question," Bankotsu said as he was getting angry, "what the hell were you doing there?"

"Well, to see if she was beautiful," Mukotsu started to say, "did Naraku know about that girl."

"Naraku said something about knowing Inuyasha and that dead priestess from 50 years to me, but nothing about this chick," Bankotsu said as he looked down to the floor, "so it couldn't be Inuyasha could it. Well only one way to find out."

"Go straight to the source." Jakotsu said with delight.

"Exactly." Bankotsu nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Bringing Back Old Memories

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY YUKI IS MINE

**Chapter 3: Bringing Back Old Memories**

Kagome was concerned about Inuyasha the whole time he was not looking so good. Miroku sat with Sango and Shippo as they began to eat ninja food from Kagome's era. Shippo seemed to enjoy the octopus that seemed to have no face. While, Sango and Miroku began to eat rice balls.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you, your not acting like your usually self, is it because that day which is coming up." Kagome asked him.

"No, it's something that haunts both me and Kikyo till this day." Said Inuyasha as he could hardly contain his sorrow.

Miroku and Sango looked up at Inuyasha with curiosity. Then the two looked at each other then they looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with happiness and yet sorrow. Inuyasha just stared at the ground wishing that he could just leave his past memories in the shadows.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't what my questions to affect you that much." Kagome, now hardly containing her tears.

"Hmm . . .," Inuyasha glanced at her, "its nothing that concerns me and Kikyo if that's what your thinking Kagome, we were just there while this certain something happened."

"Yes, that's true, and your going to tell me every single detail that you know, Inuyasha," Bankotsu's voice echoed throughout the forest, "and you have no say in it."

"Bankotsu show yourself, you coward." Inuyasha began to growl within is throat.

"Oh, Inuyasha, your lover is here." Jakotsu started to giggle.

Bankotsu appeared with his allies which in doing so; they had surrounded Inuyasha's entire group. Kagome started to back up when she felt clammy hands starting to grope her legs. Kagome began to scream in sight of seeing Mukotsu, as the one who was doing the groping. Sango tried to come to Kagome's aid but Renkotsu blocked her way, as the same with Inuyasha being blocked by both Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Miroku and Shippo ran to Kagome but were blocked by Ginkotsu. Kagome then slapped the old man and began to back up until she was, grabbed, by Kyokotsu.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, if you tell us what we want to know." Bankotsu said as he began to laugh.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Inuyasha asked, as he started to growl.

"Oh, MY, Inuyasha you sure do look sexy when you're angry." Jakotsu started to pucker up his lips.

Inuyasha just looked at Jakotsu as though he was crazy. Kagome was trying to escape Kyokotsu's grasp but it was no use. Sango swung her Hiraikotsu at Renkotsu but he dodged the attack.

"You have poor aim for a demon slayer, wench." Renkotsu began to laugh an evil laugh.

"Did I get him?" Sango shouted out.

"Agrh." Jakotsu began to scream as the Hiraikotsu smashed into his side.

"JAKOTSU," Bankotsu yelled to his fallen comrade, "you'll pay for what you've done, wench."

All of a sudden Inuyasha attacked Bankotsu with his Wind Scar technique. Bankotsu blocked the Wind Scar with his Banryuu and ran to his fallen comrade's side.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, then your damn woman would get crushed by Kyokotsu's hands." Bankotsu smirked.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So what do you say, Inuyasha." Bankotsu said as he helped up Jakotsu.

"Fine," Inuyasha said faintly, "what do you want to know."

"About the Garden of Death and what you were doing there." Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't get the words to come to him. Why should he tell Bankotsu about the past, something that shouldn't be talked about? He just stared at the ground with tears building up in his eyes. He couldn't speak; he didn't want to remember the horror that he saw. It was something that was in the past and should stay in the past for him and everybody.

"I can't," Inuyasha almost in tears, "I don't want to remember . . ."

"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome just looked at Inuyasha, as she wondered what he saw.

"Why?" Bankotsu asked, now curious.

"Its something nobody should know about." Inuyasha sat on the ground, holding his face.

"Its something that a man of your standards wouldn't care about." A woman's voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Huh," Bankotsu said as he looked around, "and what if your wrong, woman."

Kikyo appeared from the bushes and began to walk until she reached Inuyasha. Kikyo sat by him and whispered something in his ear. She then stood up and looked at Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven. Then she looked at Inuyasha's comrades.

"Inuyasha and I both died ten days after our old comrade's death," Kikyo began, "she was a great friend even though she was different from us. She was like you Bankotsu, and the rest of the Band of Seven. She loved the look of blood; she didn't have a care in the world about others. But in the end me and Inuyasha still cared about her."

"Okay, so you two were friends with a murderer." Bankotsu began nodding his head.

"Why would a priestess become friends with a murderer?" Jakotsu asked.

"She was very hard to understand, nobody cared for her so she needed someone to care, and that ended up to be both I and Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she began to walk away.

"How?" Bankotsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo looked at Bankotsu confused.

"How was she killed, how was she caught?" Bankotsu asked again.

"To many questions," Kikyo finally said, "why don't you ask her instead of me, Inuyasha or even Mukotsu from telling you."

"She's dead." Bankotsu said with a loss of hope.

"That blast you heard it, correct. Well . . . that was her from being resurrected." Kikyo said, with a sigh.

"What, she can't be resurrected, Kikyo its not possible," Inuyasha said, "who the hell would do something like that."

"Naraku," Kagome gasping for air.

"Kagome." Inuyasha yelled out to her.

Kyokotsu dropped Kagome when his leader got some information from what he was curious about. Sango and Miroku ran to Kagome's aid. Inuyasha on the other hand still couldn't believe that Kikyo could give his enemy information about Yuki.

"Unfortunately, Yuki doesn't listen to nobody, so she wont listen to anything Naraku has to say." Kikyo stated as she walked into the shadows of the trees.

"So her names Yuki," Bankotsu said with a smile, "beautiful."

"Your not going to touch her Bankotsu," Inuyasha started to growl at him, "I wont let you!"

"Then it is a race, to get to her quicker." Bankotsu laughed as he began to run towards the explosion.

Kyokotsu grabbed Jakotsu and to followed his brother; it went for all the other members of the Band of Seven. Inuyasha just stood there as if he didn't have legs. Kagome got up and walked towards Inuyasha. Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other when Shippo flopped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Well, Inuyasha," Kagome looked at the dumbfounded Inuyasha, "shall we go get her."

Inuyasha shook his head and looked up at the sky. Kagome began to walk towards were the Band of Seven took off at. Sango, Miroku and Shippo also started to follow the Band of Seven's trail.

"If it's a race you want, then it's a race you'll get." With that Inuyasha began to walk following Kagome and the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY YUKI IS MINE

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

"Where the hell am I?" Yuki said as she rubbed her head.

She got up and started to walk to a river's edge, when she looked in, she could see that her neck was slashed at. Then she remembered everything that happened to her that day. Her eyes filled up with hatred and wanted to get revenge on Kensuke . . . for several reasons.

"Argh, what the hell, I'm supposed to be dead. Why the hell am I here?" Yuki began to yell.

She looked at herself and noticed that she was completely naked. Shades of red began to appear on Yuki's cheeks. Yuki then started to look around, to see if anyone was looking at her. Yuki got up from the water's edge and began to walk in the direction of Yin village, not knowing that, a pair of red eyes was following her every move.

She walked for what seemed to be hours, but then she reached the entrance to Yin village. She continued to walk into the village. Several young women were passing by when they had seen Yuki. They looked at her and soon walked up to her. One of the women looked at Yuki with utter amazement that she would walk around in the nude.

"Excuse me, miss. . . do you need any help?" said the same woman who was staring at her earlier.

"Hmm. . ." Yuki didn't care to look at her.

"I asked you a question." Said the woman, now getting a tad bit angry.

"And what happens if I don't care to answer your question." Yuki said in an angry tone.

The woman began to sigh and shake her head. She then looked at the other women and back to Yuki.

"It would be nice to have clothing, wouldn't it." Asked the woman, as she chuckled.

Yuki looked down from where she was at and seemed to take a step back.

"I guess, it would be nice to have clothing," Yuki looked at the woman, "I don't suppose you have warriors clothing, do you?"

The woman looked at Yuki and laughed being accompanied by the other women in the group. Yuki was about to smack the woman when she noticed a sign that says 'Welcome to Yin Village'.

"Yin Village?" Yuki questioned.

"Let's get you some clothes, then we shall talk. By the way I am known as Misha." Misha spoke out.

Misha took Yuki by the hand and rushed of towards her home. Hoping that none of the men in the village would take a fancy of her.

(Meanwhile)

"I can't find that damn explosion." Bankotsu started to get frustrated.

"Brother don't worry, we'll find the girl." Suikotsu said as he was trying to calm down the frustrated Bankotsu.

"It's only a stupid wench, any ways," Jakotsu said as he stuck his nose in the air, "I want to go back to MY Inuyasha."

"Jakotsu, we are free from Naraku, am I correct." Bankotsu said.

"Yes, for about one month, now." Jakotsu responded.

"SO, Naraku has no use for us, but I will not let him bring back the dead to do his bidding." Bankotsu stated.

"Brother," Renkotsu said, "why should we mettle in someone else's affair's."

"Because. . . " Bankotsu got cut off.

"Brother, if you want to see this woman's beauty, because she is as talented as we, you shouldn't make any excuses." Mukotsu said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"I am not making any excuses Mukotsu." Bankotsu started to yell at the old man.

"We are simply making allies with her, so she may bid against Inuyasha, correct brother." Suikotsu said trying to get his brother out of a whole.

"Sure whatever." Bankotsu crossed his arms.

"YUKI, MUST. . . gesh. . . BE AT EITHER. . .gesh. . . YIN OR YANG. . .gesh. . . VILLAGE." Ginkotsu said.

"Yeah, you must be right then let's go, I am curious on what this girl looks like any ways." Bankotsu said with his boyish smirks.

(Meanwhile w/ Inuyasha's Group)

"Inuyasha, do you know where those two village's are?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, they should be around here somewhere." Inuyasha replied.

"So which one do we wont to go to first, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way." Inuyasha told them.

"Miroku and I will go to Yang Village, okay Inuyasha." Sango asked.

"Fine then, Kagome and I will go to Yin Village." Inuyasha said.

"Hey what about me, Inuyasha." Shippo shouted out.

"You can cover the sky with Kalala," Inuyasha said, "we need you to scout out for the Band of Seven."

"Ah, do I have to do that?" Shippo started to panic.

Inuyasha just glared at Shippo and began to run faster towards Yin Village. Kagome rode her bike as fast as she could to keep up with Inuyasha. They had already parted their ways by that time. Shippo patrolled the skies with Kalala. As for Miroku and Sango, they headed towards Yang Village.

(Yin Village)

"So do you like this color, Yuki?" Misha asked.

"I guess it's okay." Yuki just stared at the kimono.

"Yes, it goes great with your body." A man said at the entrance to Misha's house.

"How did you get in?" Misha questioned the man.

"Easy, I broke down the door." The man said.

"What business do you have here?"

"Well, I do want to talk to that woman." The man said as he pointed to Yuki.

"I have nothing to say to a bastard like yourself." Yuki didn't even look at the man.

"The name's Bankotsu, Leader of the Band of Seven, and your coming with me if you like it or not." Bankotsu smirked.

Misha stared at the man in horror, was he really the leader of the Band of Seven. She started to stumble backwards until she bumped into Yuki's side. Misha then gazed at the man and then to Yuki wondering if they knew each other.

"Please get out of my house." Misha pleaded.

"What the hell do you want with me," Yuki said as she lifted her head to meet with his, "I don't like it when I am told what to do."

"I just wanted to know a few things about you that's all or will I have to find out the hard way," Bankotsu said, "because I do know that you like to kill."

Yuki flashed a smirk and began to chuckle. Misha looked at Yuki, wanting to know what he had meant by that. Yuki began to walk towards Bankotsu and then punched him in the face. She then took a step or too back.

"You seem to know plenty." Yuki said as she cracked her knuckles.

Bankotsu then shook off the punch. He began to charge at Yuki until Misha screamed at the both of them.

"I get it, your that girl from 50 years ago," Misha said in horror, "your supposed to be dead. Why do you still live?"

"Because I was resurrected," Yuki said with a sad look upon her face, "sad isn't it, I didn't want to come back, but I guess I had no choice."

Misha started to look at Yuki, how could she help a murderer. She was confused yet angered on how she didn't realize that Yuki, this woman, before her, was. Misha then took off out the door hoping she would be free to leave and never come face to face with another murderer. Bankotsu started to walk towards Yuki again but Yuki walked back until her back meet with the wall. Bankotsu was now practically on her, he pushed his body against hers. She tried to push him off but it was no use, he was far much stronger then she was and this made her angry. She looked at him with so much anger, all he could do was look at her and smile. Then she felt something wrap around her waist. It was his arm and he kept on pulling her closer to him.

"What do you _really _want, from me." She asked him.

"I already told you." He told her.

Bankotsu had her in his grasp, which she couldn't escape. He leaned down to her face and pushed his lips against hers. Yuki tried to push away, but it was no use, struggling was not an option, neither was fighting back and she knew that. She was facing someone more difficult then she had faced in her past life. He continued to kiss her until they needed a breath.

"Looks like you don't just want me to answer your questions." Yuki said in a playful tone.

He then took her lips with his and began to kiss her again. She didn't know this man and he was kissing her. Why? She didn't know only that he wants some type of answers, but what kind of answers was he looking for. All of a sudden a man wearing a woman's kimono came rushing into the room.

"Brother. . ." the feminine man's face turned to a disgusted frown, "WERE YOU JUST TRYING TO SEDUCE OUR PRISONER!"

"No," Bankotsu yelled at the feminine man, "what are you doing in here any ways, Jakotsu."

"Hmm. . . oh yes, my Inuyasha has just arrived with his wench." Jakotsu said happily.

"Inuyasha." Yuki mutters under her breath.

"What was that, wench." Jakotsu said.

"I am not a wench!" Yuki shouted at Jakotsu, "I didn't even marry nor slept with any man, so I cant be concerned a wench, you bastard."

"Oh really." Bankotsu said with a grin on his face.

Yuki now wished she didn't say that especially with him in the room. She stepped back and was about to attack when Bankotsu motioned his hand, to have Jakotsu leave the room. Then he turned around quickly and grabbed her wrists. He smirked at her and pushed his lips onto hers once again. He removed his lips from hers sooner then the previous times.

"If you want to go with Inuyasha, you better say now, while I'm in a good mood, before I change my mind." He stared her down.


	5. Chapter 5: Yuki's Choice

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY YUKI IS MINE

**Chapter 5: Yuki's Choose**

Yuki just stared at Bankotsu and began thinking of her chose when Inuyasha came running into the room. Wishing he didn't see the position that Bankotsu and Yuki were in.

"What the hell are you doing Bankotsu, get the hell off of her." Inuyasha began to yell at him.

"Damn, Inuyasha, why did you have to ruin my fun." Bankotsu said as he kissed Yuki once again.

"Get your damn lips off of her." Inuyasha continued to yell.

Kagome came running into the room and saw both Inuyasha and Bankotsu yelling at each other. She then looked across the room and noticed a young woman by Bankotsu. Kagome stared hard at the woman, thinking that she seen her before. Then Bankotsu grabbed a hold of his Banryuu and swung at Inuyasha but missed.

"Inuyasha, is that Yuki?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that's her all right." Inuyasha said.

"You're a fool, Inuyasha," Yuki said with a smirk, "a fool for being to soft."

Bankotsu just looked at the young girl with utter amazement. She was calling an old friend a fool. Inuyasha just looked at Yuki with a dumfounded expression upon his face. Kagome just stared at her hoping someone would say something soon.

"What?! I'm not a fool." Inuyasha shouted at Yuki.

"You cried for someone who wasn't worth it. That is pathetic," Yuki spoke with anger, "you and Kikyo should have stayed away that day."

"We didn't want you to go without you knowing that we cared for you."

"SHUT UP, I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYONE TO CARE." Yuki started to yell.

"But we did any ways."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME, it was to gruesome for you or Kikyo to handle. I wanted to die in any way possible, it didn't matter." Yuki had started to yell but soon calmed down.

"But we did any ways." Inuyasha said sounding concerned.

"I don't want to stand around any longer, I wish to part, to leave and never see yours or Kikyo's face ever again." Yuki said as she began to walk out the door, soon followed by Bankotsu.

Bankotsu and Yuki exited the room. She tried to hide her emotions but for the first time she couldn't and continued to walk until Bankotsu grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." Yuki snapped.

"I'm not trough with you yet."

"I said let me go."

"And what if I don't."

"I'm not in the damn mood to be fiddling around with a boy."

"What was that?" Bankotsu began twitching.

"I'M NOT IN THE DAMN MOOD TO BE FIDDLING AROUND WITH A BOY." Yuki repeated herself.

"For your information I am not a boy, I to am like you." He stated with a cold stare.

Bankotsu couldn't believe that she had the nerve to call him a boy. He pulled her back, so that her back was touching his front. He wrapped one arm around her and the other around her neck. She began to feel uncomfortable with the position that she was in. The rest of the Band of Seven walked towards both Bankotsu and Yuki. Jakotsu just stared at Bankotsu with an upset look on his face. Mukotsu looked at Yuki while his thoughts took him to a place only known to him.

"We're leaving and you're coming with us." Bankotsu said.


	6. Chapter 6: First Night with Bankotsu

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY YUKI IS MINE

**Chapter 6: First Night with Bankotsu**

Jakotsu was way ahead, not wanting to look at his leader. Renkotsu was hitching a ride on Ginkotsu while Suikotsu was on Kyokotsu's shoulder. Bankotsu had his hands occupied with Yuki. While Mukotsu, stared at the woman's legs. They finally reached their hideout.

"Well, we're here." Bankotsu happily said.

"Finally, I was getting rather bored with walking." Jakotsu said, as he continued to ignore his leader.

"I sure wasn't bored." Mukotsu said with a huge grin on his face.

Yuki then stopped and turned around to see that the old man was staring at her in the most obscured way. She then kicked the old man and passed Bankotsu up with her face all red full of embarrassment.

"Men, typical perverts." Yuki said while she stormed off.

"Well, let's get inside, but first I want to talk to Mukotsu," Bankotsu stared at the old man, "Suikotsu look after Yuki, till I get back."

Suikotsu nodded his head and took Yuki by the arm. While Bankotsu, stayed outside with Mukotsu.

"Stare at her like that again, Mukotsu and I swear I will have your head on a platter." Bankotsu threatened Mukotsu.

"Yes, brother forgive my crude manners." Mukotsu said as her cowered in front of the hideout.

Bankotsu entered in noticing that Jakotsu was keeping to himself. Then he noticed that Yuki was laughing from one of Suikotsu's jokes. This had made Bankotsu grow with jealousy. But he ignored that feeling and went to talk to Jakotsu.

"Hey Jak, why so quiet." Bankotsu started off.

Jakotsu looked at him and got up from his place and walked away from Bankotsu. Bankotsu just stared as his friend left. He felt that he was the cause of Jakotsu becoming so quiet. He sighed and got up to get Yuki away from Suikotsu before she shares a bit of much of information to Suikotsu. Bankotsu finally reached Yuki and went to her ear and whispered something into her ear causing her to turn multiple shades of red. He looked at her then motioned his hand for her to come.

"I will certainly not." Yuki said with her face completely red.

"But, you are MY prisoner and you will follow MY orders." Bankotsu instructed.

"I take no commands from know one." She looked at him.

So Bankotsu grabbed her arm and forced her to come with him. He grabbed a few things from his room and headed out with Yuki. They had walked a few minutes, when Yuki started to struggle for release. She yanked and pulled trying to loosen his grip but it was impossible.

"Stop, struggling, it's useless." Bankotsu sighed.

"Don't tell me what to do." Yuki began to get angry.

She continued to struggle. He just continued to walk, he then passed up the, hot springs. She gazed at him not letting her guard down. She was curious on why he passed up the hot springs, when he forced her to leave the hideout to take a bath.

"We passed the Hot Springs." Yuki stated.

"Yeah, I know." Bankotsu looked back at her then forward again.

"You said, that we were going to go bathe," Yuki said as her temper raised, "you lied. Where are you taking me?"

"My place." He answered her.

"Why?" She replied.

"You ask to many questions, to be a cold blooded killer." He looked at her again.

"It shouldn't concern you." She said boldly.

"We are simply going to have a little fun." He chuckled.

"I'm not going to have you screw with me if that's what you're thinking." She said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"It'll be okay. I promise, trust me, I won't hurt you." He looked at her.

"I don't trust you at all from the very beginning." She claimed.

"That's to bad." He said.

Yuki didn't want this to happen. She now wished she were with Inuyasha instead of Bankotsu. He picked her up so they would continue on. In a couple of minutes, they reached a cave, which was behind a small but beautiful waterfall. Yuki just stared at it in amazement.

"Grahahaha," a man's laugh echoed throughout the forest, "so you thought you could hide her, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu looked around to see where the man's voice was coming from. He started to back up against a tree with Yuki behind him. She tried to push him off of her but it was no use, he wouldn't budge. Then out of nowhere the man appeared in the sky.

"Naraku, how the hell did you find us." Bankotsu yelled.

"I had my Saimyosho follow you after you left your hideout," Naraku laughed, "its sad how you lied to the poor girl, just so you can protect her. You knew if you told her, what you actually intended to do she would have struggled even more then she did. You knew that she doesn't like to be cared for and yet you still want to help her. Why don't you just tend to your own problems and hand over the girl."

Bankotsu pushed back into Yuki so she wouldn't struggle. She tried to push forward and yet it wasn't any use. Naraku reached the ground and just kept walking forward until he was a couple feet in front of the two. Bankotsu grabbed his Banryuu and charged straight for Naraku's body. Yuki just stared at the two as they fought. All of a sudden Bankotsu was forced back into Yuki. Naraku transformed his arms into spikes and shot them at Bankotsu. The spiked arms were inches away from Bankotsu's stomach; Naraku then spilt his arms into five different skewers and shot them directly at Bankotsu. As Bankotsu fell to the ground, Yuki grabbed her daggers, which were in her clothing, and sprinted towards Naraku. She flung one of her daggers at Naraku's chest, but he blocked her attack. Naraku began to laugh at her weak attack but he didn't see that she had a second weapon. She then flung her second dagger straight into Naraku's throat, he unfortunately didn't block.

"DAMN, YOU. . . WENCH!" Naraku cursed.

"I will not be any damn person's puppet." She yelled back at him.

"I'LL BE . . . BACK FOR . . .YOU, WENCH." Naraku yelled as he held his throat.

Naraku left leaving only a small puddle of blood. Yuki slowly walked to Bankotsu, with her hands behind her back. She then looked at him with a smile and shook her head; she turned him over so she could see if he was alive.

"You should take better care of yourself, or you'll end up dead . . . again." Yuki taunted.

He just looked at her, staring on how she didn't have a scratch on her. She helped him up so he was in the sitting position. He looked at her in surprise and she looked at him confused. So, she pushed him over and began to laugh.

"I'm wounded, why don't you run?" Bankotsu questioned her.

"I really don't know myself, you know this Naraku character, right, then I guess I could stay with you as your 'captive'," Yuki chuckled, "so I guess we should get going."

"I can't do anything with these wounds." Bankotsu sighed.

"Wrap your own wounds." She began to glare at him.

Out of nowhere, it had started to sprinkle, in a few moments it began to pour. Both Yuki and Bankotsu were in the rain, both looking dumbfounded. So, Yuki helped up Bankotsu, complaining the whole time as they walked into the cave. She helped him sit down in the rear of the cave. Yuki looked at herself, she was covered with water; she looked at Bankotsu and noticed he was breathing hard. She let out a huge sigh and got up to leave.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Bankotsu hollered.

"Hmm. . . " she looked back, "easy, I am going to rob a few people get some nice warm clothes for myself and some firewood to start for fire."

"You're not leaving, I wont, allow it." He demanded.

"Like you could." She laughed as she pointed to his wounds and left the cave.

She left which seemed to be hours to Bankotsu. He sat there bleeding hoping that Yuki or someone would come to aid him. He began to sigh and throw pebbles that he on the ground, out of the cave.

"Ow. . .what the hell was that for." Yuki rubbed her head as she entered the cave.

"Hmm... Yuki your back," he looked at her hands, "nothing, didn't you rob someone or something along those lines.

"I. . .ah. . . couldn't. . .um. . .find. . ." Yuki stuttered.

"Ha, you forgot were everything was, didn't you." Bankotsu laughed.

She gave him a good long stare and went to sit a few feet away from him. She sighed and looked the other way; she couldn't handle being embarrassed so many times in one day. Yuki began to remove her drenched clothing when she noticed that a certain someone was looking.

"CAN'T A GIRL GET UNDRESSED," Yuki yelled at him.

"WELL, ITS NOT HARD TO MISS, DAMN." He responded.

She turned, so that her back was facing him. She ringed out her shirt and threw it at him. He looked at her because of her actions.

"Now give me yours." She demanded.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Just do as I say!" she yelled.

"You are not to give me orders," He stared her down trying to win but soon gave up, "whatever but don't think that you can order me around again." He removed his armor then his shirt while she smirked in victory.

He tossed his shirt towards her. She grabbed it and put the shirt on. Bankotsu just stared at her, and watched her carefully. She sighed again, then got up and walked towards him. She grabbed her shirt from him and put one end of the shirt in her mouth and began to tear the shirt so that it was in one long strip. She went behind him and put her arms under his and began to wrap his wounds.

"I thought you said I had to tend to my own wounds. Why the change of heart?" he asked her.

"There is no change in heart. You're too pathetic to change your own wounds. That is why I tend to them." She continued to wrap his wounds. Time went by slowly and neither of the two had spoken a word to each other until.

"How did you die?" Bankotsu turned his head.

"It was long ago." She sighed.

"Everybody remembers their death in the afterlife." Bankotsu closed his eyes.

"Tell me about yourself first." She started to tighten his bandages.

"Hmm. . . well I died when I was 19, so I guess I'm 19 still. It happened about 20 years ago." He started off.

"19 huh, so that makes you 39, really," Yuki scratched her head, "so you kissed an old woman like me about five or six times. I died 50 years ago and I died when I was 18, so I am 68. I didn't know that you like it when women are aged so much."

"NO, its not like that," he fell over, "you died young so you stay young, you idiot."

"I guess it's okay to be young." She sighed.

"You said early, that you wanted to die. Why?" Bankotsu asked.

"You ask to many questions for a cold blooded murderer." She chuckled.

"Just answer the question." He demanded.

Yuki got up from her position and looked at him. She looked angry and yet sad for what had happened but when she looked at him it something more happened not just anger and sadness but something that she couldn't put her finger on. She shook it off and sat down and looked away.

He sighed and put his head to his knees. "You don't need to answer my questions, yet."

"I had all my limbs severed from my body, it wasn't the most pleasant way to go. I didn't cry or show any remorse, I didn't want to. If I did I would feel as if I was a pathetic human."

He closed his eyes as he began to sink deeper into his knees. It seemed that hours went by but it was only several minutes. They started to get sleepy until Yuki got up from where she was at and walk to the other side of the cave. She began to rub her neck and slowly go to her shoulders. Bankotsu's shirt that she was wearing slipped from her shoulders and went passed her elbows. Bankotsu just stared at her wanting to know what she was trying to do. Then he noticed a thick scar running down her shoulder blade as if it were a loop.

"Is that where you're arm was severed from?" he curiously asked.

"It's not the only place where I have scars," she sighed as she looked in his direction with a smile creeping on her face, "would you like me to show you?"

His face went red, "well, it depends where these scars of yours are at."

(Morning)

Yuki stretched out her arm and legs from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. When she opened her eyes she saw Bankotsu hovering over her. He then smiled at her and she began to blush.

"What the hell are you doing over here, pervert?" she asked.

"I was going to wake you up but you looked to cute to move." He played around with her.

She began to blush more then ever. "Just leave." She insisted. He looked at her and chuckled.

"You know I can't leave you here, for crying out loud, you're my prisoner." He grabbed her by the arm and began to walk out of the cave.

Some time after, the two reached a low running village. Yuki was astonished that she would stumble in the village of the man who had killed her fifty years earlier. She started to inspect the area, while Bankotsu just stared at her in curiosity. Yuki then tried to free herself from Bankotsu's grasp but it was still no use. How could she be so weak, she was so strong back then? She grew with anger from her weakness. She sighed from her failure. The young woman assassin gave in and continued her inspection of the area.

"What or who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Why the hell should you care?" she snapped back at him.

He began to squeeze her wrist until her hand was completely purple. She fell to the ground in pain, she tried to hold herself up but it was no use.

"You try to much." He sighed.

"Shut the hell up." She continued to snap at the young man.

"Excuse me," an elderly voice caught the feuding young adults, "but you happened not to be related to a deceased woman by the name of Yuki."

The old woman kept smiling as she talked to the two young adults. Yuki's mouth just dropped. Does she know this old woman to ask her such absurd questions? The old woman was now walking up to Yuki's face when Bankotsu put is arm in the way of the old woman's path. He just glared at the innocent woman.

"She's just a frail, old woman let her see me if she wants." Yuki commanded.

"You are not to order me around, woman." He snarled at her. She just glared at him to let the old woman pass, he then gave up. The old woman came close to Yuki's face, just inches away.

"You look exactly like her. Are you a relative of hers' or are you the resurrection of her?" the old woman asked in a crackled voice.

Yuki just stared at the woman. This woman knew her from somewhere but from where, she didn't even know who this woman was. So how was it that this woman knew who she was?

"That scar around your neck." The old woman ran her finger on her scar that made the hairs on the back of Yuki's neck to crawl.

"Who are you?" that was all she could ask.

"I am someone you shouldn't forget." With that the old woman turned around and began to slowly walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" the young woman became confused.

"You shouldn't care on what that old wretch is saying." Bankotsu told her.

The old woman turned around quickly and stared at Bankotsu with hatred filling in her brown pupils. With a blink of an eye the old woman was now in front of Bankotsu and began to stare deep within his blue eyes.

"You are Bankotsu, am I correct." She asked.

"What does it matter to you if I am or not?" he looked in the opposite direction.

The old woman sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get far with the young man. So she turned to Yuki and looked at her closely than before. She sighed once more and was about to leave when something hit her. (A/N: nothing is actually hitting her)

"You want revenge is that correct." She asked.

"How would you know if I want revenge, you don't know if I am her or one of her relatives?" Yuki asked the old woman.

"I do know that it is the actual Yuki because no living creature nor human could survive an attack like that." The woman sighed again.

Then the old woman grabbed Yuki's shirt that she was wearing and tore it off. Yuki covered her breasts with her arms and began to yell at the woman. The woman looked at the scars that wrapped around her shoulders. The woman then tried to reach for her pants but Yuki was a step in front of the old woman and she jumped backwards. Bankotsu just stared at the way the old woman acted and how Yuki was handling it. He on the other hand was quite enjoying the scenery.

"You bitch, what the hell was that for. Hand me my clothing." Yuki demanded.

"Ah, so you are the great and powerful Yuki Tamasaki. Those scars prove that it is you," The old woman cheered, "then you cannot get revenge you were brought back for nothing." The woman walked away happily.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Yuki became angry with the old hag. "REMOVING MY CLOTHING AND SAYING THAT I CANNOT GET MY REVENGE. WHO IN HELLS NAME DO YOU THINK I AM."

The woman turned around for her second time and stared down Yuki. Bankotsu stepped in and pointed his Banryuu at the old woman. But Yuki didn't want him to help her in anyway possible, it just wouldn't feel right to her. So she walked up to the old woman snatched her top back, places it on and smacked the old woman across the face. Bankotsu just looked wide eyed on Yuki's behavior. The woman moved her head back into place so she faced Yuki straight into the eyes.

"You cannot get revenge, child because my father has passed on." The woman turned around her final time and walked away.

"You tell me that that bastard is dead," she twitched, "fine then I would have to get my damn revenge on his children, now would I." She smiled as she ran towards the retreating old woman. She removed her daggers from her pants and threw them at full speed.

One of the daggers flew past the old woman's head and the other went in and out of the chest of the old woman. She collapsed to the ground and gasped for air. Yuki wondered to the dying woman and bent down to her level and smiled.

"I got my pathetic revenge on his pathetic child, but I am not through with my revenge yet, this town shall face my wrath and the bastard who resurrected me." She smiled and got up.

The old woman passed on to the after life and Yuki burned the city down to the ground while Bankotsu saw her regain all of her strength.


	7. Chapter 7: Running Away

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY YUKI IS MINE

**Chapter 7: Running Away.**

Bankotsu brought Yuki back to the Shichinintai's hideout. Suikotsu was outside training with Kyokotsu. Renkotsu walked outside of the hideout and looked at Bankotsu and his wounds. Jakotsu smiled at his brother but that soon ended when he saw Yuki by his brother's side.

"Why do you still have that wench with us?" Jakotsu pointed his finger at her.

"I'm not done with her yet." Bankotsu walked away.

"What do you mean, 'yet'." The feminine man asked.

"I don't have to explain myself." The young man walked past him.

"Who gave you those wounds?" the doctor asked the man who wielded the halberd.

"Naraku found out that we have Yuki and he attacked us." He sighed as he looked down at his wounds.

"Here, let me take a look at them." The doctor walked over the young man.

He took off the bandages and was shocked that his leader was stabbed in the stomach. The doctor was amazed that the Shichinintai leader had survived from such an attack. Suikotsu sighed and went into their hideout, soon followed by Bankotsu. Bankotsu turned around and looked at Jakotsu.

"Jak, watch Yuki for me," Bankotsu's brothers jaw practically to the ground, "that's an order."

Jakotsu grew more with anger towards his brother and through is hands in the air out of anger. He stomped his feet on the ground and walked towards the woman. He grabbed her arm and started to walk off into the forest. All Renkotsu could do was shake his head, and let a chuckle escape is lips. Ginkotsu walked over to Renkotsu and stared out towards the forest entrance.

"Gesh. . .brother. . .gesh. . .do you think she will be fine with Jakotsu. . . gesh. . ." Ginkotsu asked with concern.

"Ginkotsu if you think that the girl will not survive around Jakotsu then why didn't you ask if you could watch her." Renkotsu grinned at his friend.

Ginkotsu blushed at his brother's remark. Renkotsu watched his brother's reactions and all he could do was laugh at his brother's stupidity.

"You really think that Jakotsu will do something to harm her, it's probably the other way around." Renkotsu tried to reassure his concerned brother.

"She's ten times stronger than Jakotsu would ever be." Renkotsu's older brother said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Renkotsu asked his brother.

"Long enough." He responded.

It soon became dark and both Yuki and Jakotsu haven't came back to the hideout. Ginkotsu started to get restless when all of a sudden. Jakotsu wobbled from behind a tree.

"JAKOTSU, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU." Bankotsu shouted to his wounded brother with concern.

"That bitch is strong." Jakotsu looked down in defeat.

"What do you mean?" Suikotsu asked the wounded feminine man.

"She said that I was weak and I couldn't ever defeat her. So I decided to take her on and she defeated me with 2 measly daggers," Jakotsu looked as if he was going to cry, "then she said she had to leave to get revenge on the person who resurrected her and to retrieve her sword. She walked in the direction of Naraku's castle."

"What?! That's not good. If we don't get her then Naraku will and surely he would devour her. That's why he resurrected her; he needed to gain more power." Bankotsu clinched his fists.

"Wait; you knew that this whole time." The rest of the Band of Seven asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about why Naraku might want her, then it hit me he is a half-breed wanting to have ultimate power and he has devoured so many demons, so he is looking for someone strong," He looked depressed, "that's why he resurrected Yuki and now he wants what's his."

"Then lets get that bitch back." Jakotsu smiled but then fainted falling to the ground.

"Jakotsu!" the band yelled out.

Bankotsu and the rest of his brothers went to look for Yuki. She on the other hand refused to get captured by Bankotsu or this Naraku. She ran through the forest as fast as she could; she just hoped that she wouldn't run into this Naraku character without her sword or facing Inuyasha in combat. She soon came upon a small village. The young woman wondered into the village hoping to get some information on where her beloved sword may be.

Another young woman came behind Yuki and put an arm on her shoulder. Yuki turned around fast enough to grab the woman's arm and twist until the young woman was in a choker hold. The young assassin glared at the woman.

"What the hell do you want?" the assassin asked in a rough tone.

"You looked as if you were lost," the woman started to cry out in pain, "so I came over to ask if you were lost." The woman cried even harder in pain. Yuki sighed and released the woman from her grasp.

"Where is He Zhang Castle?" Yuki demanded.

"That castle was destroyed more than forty-five years ago." The woman began to look at Yuki with suspension.

"Where are the remaining ruins of this castle at?" Yuki demanded.

"It's past the lake, why do you ask?" The woman said puzzled.

"It is none of your concern." She growled at the woman.

"Do you wish for me to assist you in your travels. . .Hmm. . . what is your name?" the woman offered.

"Hmm. . . " Yuki looked at the woman.

"I take that as a no." the woman turned around and began to walk away.

"Yes, that is my answer, but I ask of you for one thing." Yuki looked at the woman.

"Yes, anything." She replied in a hurry.

"If a group of men come into this village asking for me, point into the opposite direction, okay and my name is Yuki." With that Yuki began to run towards the lake that was mentioned to her.

After Yuki had left the same village, the Band of Seven came to the same exact village that Yuki was in. Bankotsu looked side to side looking for the young assassin girl. He sighed when he saw no sign of her.

"Brother, look." Mukotsu pointed to a woman "She looks exactly like Yuki."

Bankotsu noticed the woman and walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder to get the woman's attention. She turned around and looked at Bankotsu straight into his eyes.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"…ah" Bankotsu sighed and looked down to the ground in defeat. The woman noticed his reactions and knew what she was supposed to do but she began to think twice. She looked at him and put her hand on his chin to raise his face up.

"You are looking for a woman by the name of Yuki am I correct?" she smiled at Bankotsu.

He became stunned at what she was asking. Bankotsu and most of the members grew happy with the words that she spoke of. The young leader of the Band of Seven nodded his head in agreement.

"She told me to point you in the wrong direction." The band was shocked with her words. "But you seem that you have some feelings for her and I do fear that she is getting herself into danger. So I will tell you, she headed past the lake to the ruins of a castle, she said He Zhang Castle." The woman smiled again and walked off.

"Well, that was another weird bitch and what did she mean that you have feelings for Yuki, she must be crazy." Jakotsu rolled his eyes as Bankotsu began to blush and walk off.

(With Yuki)

She walked for the longest time and she didn't even get to the lake as fast as she thought it was going to take her. Yuki started to get restless and began to throw a fit. Then all of a sudden the wind picked up. She began to shiver from the cold winds. Yuki looked up towards the sky to see why the wind had picked up from a calm day. The young assassin felt a blade of air come and slice open her defense. She turned around to see a wind demon with a fan covering the demon's demonic face.

'Who the hell is this,' Yuki thought to herself, 'and what does she want?'

"I am Kagura, wind sorceress of this region," the demon began to speak, " name yourself and state your place."

"I don't need to name myself to the likes of you." Yuki yelled to the demon.

"Hmmm. . ." Kagura became unsettle with Yuki's attitude.

Yuki began to continue on her way towards He Zhang Castle. She could tell that she was making the wind demon grow with anger. Yuki led Kagura on this little 'adventure' which wasn't really helping the situation on Kagura's part. Kagura grew beyond her intentions of anger.

"That is enough, Yuki," Kagura had blown her cover," I am tired of your nonsense. You cannot enter He Zhang Castle because your pathetic sword isn't there."

"WHAT," Yuki grew with anger, "where is my beloved blade located at, then?"

"I cannot say," she smirked, "unless you come with me to aid Naraku."

"I will not aid such a such a half-breaded demon."

"Then you leave me no choice."

"You think you can stand up to the likes of me, that's a laugh."

Yuki went towards the ground slowly so the wind demon would wonder what she intended to do. Was she going to surrender because maybe she couldn't win against her new foe, Kagura, or was she simply toying around with her? Then Yuki lifted up her pant leg to reveal nothing but a small dagger. This was Yuki's moment, to release an attack before Kagura could.

Yuki quickly grabbed her dagger and ran towards Kagura at top speed. At the right moment Yuki abruptly released her dagger. The dagger went flying towards Kagura's chest. All the wind demon could do was watch Yuki's weak attack. In the next moment, Kagura stretched out her arm with her fan and waved her fan at Yuki. A huge wind gust stopped Yuki's dagger in mid air.

"How is that possible to stop a dagger in mid air?" Yuki seemed amazed with such an attack.

"That is easy, I control the wind."

Yuki began to walk backward, trying to get away from this monster. She has never challenged a wind demon before nor even heard of such beings even existing. Kagura just walked closer to Yuki. Each time Yuki took a step back, Kagura took a step forward.

"Do you wish to continue this fight?" Kagura asked.

'I could easily beat this pathetic demon with my sword.'

"Well, do you?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Return of Kazun

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY YUKI IS MINE

**Chapter 8: The Return of Kazun **

Yuki frantically crept backwards. Each of her steps was getting closer and closer to the castle of He Zhang. Kagura was getting rather impatient with Yuki's foolishness behavior. Time went slowly for Yuki. She began to think of why she was really back for; was it for her foolishness behavior from before or was it to face off Inuyasha again or maybe it was to face her fears?

"Hehehe. . . Kagura do you possibly think that you could defeat ever defeat such an opponent. You are a fool and a coward to try and defeat any opponent that is without a weapon." A voice echoed out.

"Naraku. . ." Kagura whispered.

"Yuki, you can defeat her within seconds," Naraku appeared in front of Yuki, "with this."

"Kazun!" Yuki reached out for her beloved double-edged sword.

Yuki dove at Naraku for her beloved double-edged sword. Naraku grabbed one of Yuki's arms with the other hand that was free. He then pulled her towards his body in a forceful way. At that very moment the Band of Seven appeared. Bankotsu saw what Naraku had done, and Yuki seemed not to fight back. But to Bankotsu's unknowing Yuki couldn't move because of the miasma that surrounded Naraku's body. Bankotsu couldn't believe what he was seeing, all he could do was fill his mind with anger and a bit of jealousy.

"Ah. . .we seem to have a bit of company, now don't we" Naraku glanced at Bankotsu and the others.

"Ban. . .kot. . .su. . ." Yuki tried to reach for him, ". . .help. . .me please. . ."

Bankotsu saw Yuki's desperate action for help and couldn't bare to see her in any pain. He wanted to rid her of the pain that she felt and the pain the was given to her. Bankotsu readied his weapon and began to charge at Naraku. Banryuu was ready to fight against this horrid enemy. The rest of the Band of Seven splits up to surround Naraku and Kagura, so the two didn't have an escape.

With one final attempt, Yuki grabbed onto the hilt of her double-edged sword and tried to lift herself up, to stand on her legs. Naraku noticed Yuki struggling for her sword. So he made a dreadful decision and let the sword go. Yuki grasped her sword but still couldn't do anything because she was still caught in his range of miasma.

Bankotsu reached Naraku and lunged a powerful attack at Naraku's body. Catching Naraku off-guard, and slicing Naraku's mid section. Naraku then jumped back, also giving Yuki the room to breathe fresh air and giving her the chance to recuperate some of her strength. Bankotsu helped up Yuki, for her to receive better flow of air into her lungs.

Some of the members of the Band of Seven moved in front of the pair to protect them from future attacks. As soon as Naraku was attacked, Kagura fled the battlefield to get to safety. Naraku just stared at his wound then he looked Bankotsu.

"You've got guts and wits to attack me Bankotsu, but it wont be the last time we will meet and fight again. She's mine Bankotsu and nothing will stop me from feasting upon her flesh." Naraku finally fled to his castle.

Bankotsu picked up Yuki from the ground, bridal style, towards the lake to make a campground until she was better enough to walk and stand on her own. He placed his head on hers' and sadly starred at her hoping that she would open her eyes.

"Please wake up, please." Bankotsu whispered in her ear.

"Brother?" Jakotsu asked. "Will she be okay?"

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?" Renkotsu asked his feminine brother.

"BECAUSE, I still want to challenge her once more."

"Whatever let's just get some rest."

"Hey, hello," a woman's voice was heard, " I need some help carrying this weapon that you guys forgot from earlier."

"Go see what she wants, Renkotsu." Bankotsu ordered him.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to do so." Bankotsu glared at his fire-breathing brother.

Renkotsu sighed and got up to help the needed woman. When Renkotsu reached the woman he noticed right away that she was a very young and beautiful woman. He thought of her as a beautiful maiden and couldn't keep his pair of eyes off of her. She smiled a priceless smile at the fire-breathing warrior. His face began to heat up and his cheeks began to turn light shades of pink.

"Oh. . . someone finally came to aid little ol' me." She giggled.

"Uh. . . Yes. . .couldn't keep a . . .um. . . beautiful woman . . . um. . . waiting now could I." His words stumbling out of his mouth.

"Well can you not just stand there and pick up this odd looking sword."

"Oh. . . yeah I can get that," He grabbed the sword and led her the way to the camp, "may I ask, what is your name?"

"Dao, that's what every body calls me, but my whole name is Dao Cho Den." She smiled her cute, innocent smile.

The two finally reached the campgrounds. Dao smiling at the group and Renkotsu gazing the other way with a pink noticeable tint to his face. Bankotsu looked at his returned brother with a small across his face.

"Who's the babe?" Bankotsu asked.

"My name is Dao and I prefer being called by my name and nothing else unless asked."

"Oh, whatever. I'm tired let's just get some rest." Bankotsu shrugged his shoulder.

Dao sat next to Yuki's sleeping body when she felt like she was being watched. She gazed up for a moment and noticed that Renkotsu's face looked away almost immediately. She smiled at his actions, stood up and walked towards him.

"May I sit with u?" She asked innocently.

"ah… um… go ahead…" his words stumbled from his mouth.

"So that's the infamous Kazun." She spoke up, "I've always wanted to meet the wielder, my father always told me stories about it."

"hmm… such as?"

"Oh, that she murdered without cause and used her trusty Kazun to slay anybody in her path. She was feared by all, loved by few." She looked up at the stars.

"Mainly assassins would do such a thing."

"Or demons."

"Demons?"


	9. Chapter 9: Hot Spring Stories

I don't own Inuyasha. Too… Bad… oh but so far Yuki and Dao are mine.

**Chapter 9: Hot Spring Stories**

"My papa said that this Yuki character was a demon killing out of vengeance or there was some stories saying she needed to kill to find her soul. But one particular one stuck out." she lowered her head.

"And that would be?"

"That she wants to become mortal, she wants a heart." The young maiden sighed, "My father only told me that once, in a mournful voice to, that she is a demon with no heart. I guess she wants her heart back."

"What about her killing for the hell of it?" Renkotsu asked?

She laughed, "I honestly don't know ask her. She is an assassin or so she calls herself."

"I guess your right"

(The next morning)

Yuki woke up and looked around to see who was awake. She noticed that Suikotsu was awake. He got up and walked over to her. Looking at her bandages.

"Do u need help with removing your bandages?" he asked.

"Um… yeah… I suppose."

Bankotsu stretched out his arms and noticed that Suikotsu was helping remove Yuki's bandages. He became enraged with jealousy and he became red in the face. All he could do was look away and then he noticed that she was walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Hmm… hot springs."

"I'll tag along." he spoke.

"I rather you not," she glared at him, "I'm a woman and you're a man, so no!"

"Well since we're both women, may I join." Dao asked.

"Um who is she?" Yuki pointed.

"Dao, she dragged your sword to us when you passed out." Renkotsu stated.

"Dragged?" she twitched.

"Oh my! I am sorry," she bowed, "I'm such a weak girl and couldn't lift it up. My apologies."

"Eh, it's not broken so I guess its ok."

Yuki walked into the forest, being followed by the younger girl, which stayed close behind. Since she had feared to get lost. The others just did the usual, when the Yuki was gone, bicker and train.

"Dao said some stories about Yuki earlier." Renkotsu told his brother.

"Hmm… and what would that be?" his brother asked.

"She wants to become a mortal, she has no heart," he started, " or she, wants vengeance for something, or to find a soul."

"That sounds a bit far' fetched," he laid in the grass.

"Or maybe Yuki is playing dumb or maybe she is a demon but forgot her memory." Renkotsu added. "Or maybe someone locked her memory away from her."

"I'm pretty sure, she would say something about it." he yawned.

"Bankotsu! You kidnapped her, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell you!"

Bankotsu shot up and looked around at his brother. Glaring at him in disbelief. He looked to where Yuki was sleeping before and noticed that the girls forgot their towels. He got up and made his way to the hot springs.

- Hot Springs-

"Ah… its so relaxing."

"I do agree with you."

"So you are the great Yuki!" she smiled, "I've heard so much about you, well in stories anyways."

"Stories?"

"Yeah, I don't know if they are true or not but they say you want to be mortal and find a heart, or you wanted vengeance."

"You seem to be very interested in me!" she became suspicious.

"Oh please don't be alarmed," she kept bowing her head, "I'm an ally!"

"Hmmm…." she looked at the young girl, "an ally that cannot fight, are you sure?"

"Um…" she looked the other way changing the subject, "what do you think of the young leader?"

"I think that Bankotsu is annoying, perverted, pre-occupied with himself, and much more, Ah! I think he's the worst man to exist!"

Just then Bankotsu walked through some trees, he had heard all what Yuki had said. The women noticed him with his head looking down towards the ground.

"Bankotsu?!" Yuki didn't know what do say, _'did he hear me?'_

"I brought your towels…" he tried to hide his sadness, "you forgot them."

He placed the towels by there clothing and walked away from the hot springs.

"I think he heard you." Dao looked at the blood-thirsty killer.

"Yeah, maybe I should apologize." Yuki grabbed the towel and followed the young leader.

"Just as I thought strike her where it hurts the most." Dao laughed.

(Bankotsu and Yuki)

"Hey!" she yelled, "slow down!"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I want to say sorry."

"What for something you feel!" he twirled around and halted.

"Um…"

"Maybe you should look in your heart!" he shouted, "oh wait you don't have one!"

She grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"How dare you!" she snapped, "I may very well not have a heart but I do in deed know how I feel! I do not like getting hurt as before! I will get one and you'll see my true motives with you, you good for nothing idiot!"

Bankotsu just looked at her, blinked a few times. She walked off into the afternoon sky.

"Wow! I really messed up." he sighed.


	10. Chapter 10: Friend or Foe

_**I do not own any Inuyasha Characters **_

_**My created characters are listed: Yuki and Dao**_

**Chapter 10: Friend or Foe**

She dashed back into the forest, Yuki ran, not looking were she was heading, tears flowing down her cheek. All of a sudden she screamed for dear life. She grabbed hold of a rock, for she was falling off a cliff. She looked down and noticed it was along way down. She than looked up to see if she could climb back up but it was useless. She began to worry, she hope he of all people would come save her once more. Her grip began to loosen even more until she couldn't hold herself up any longer. She began to scream again as she plummeted to the ground.

"You guys are boring me." the man shouted to his companions.

"Oh we're sorry boss!" they cowered.

"We need some… **CRASH!!**" the man was smashed under the weight that fell out of the sky.

"Boss!" they shouted.

The fallen man had broken the young girls' fall. She got off of the man almost immediately. Yuki rubbed her bum than noticed she was being stared at.

"I didn't' know women fell from the sky nude!" the man laughed.

Yuki looked down at herself, and noticed she was in deed naked. She than realized she had ran from Bankotsu in only a towel. She looked up and saw her towel fluttering to the ground. As it got close enough to the young woman, she reached her had out to it and covered her naked body. Yuki walked a few feet back and bumped into one of the fallen man's minions.

"Now, now," the once fallen man spoke, "where do you think your going."

"Ah, Kouga!" the other man stuttered.

"What Ginta?" Kouga snapped.

"She looks a bit similar to Lady Kagome." Ginta replied.

Kouga grabbed her face and examined it carefully. He released her face and shook his head.

"Nope Kagome is way more beautiful than this girl."

"Why you ungrateful mangy wolf!" she snapped.

"Too bad Lady Kagome is always with Inuyasha." the other wolf spoke up.

"Did you say Inuyasha!" she blurted out.

"Yep, he's strong for a half-breed, right Hakkaku?" Ginta said.

"Yes, but not as strong as our leader, Kouga?" added Hakkaku.

"I have a grudge to settle with Inuyasha!" Yuki spoke, "Help me kill him and I'll help you with your woman troubles."

Kouga looked at her with a smirk. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other than sighed a sad sigh.

"Hmm… You gotta deal." he looked at the young girl.

"Bu first I need a little help from a friend of mine." she smiled.

Kouga followed Yuki back to her camp, leading him and his followers right to the Shichi'nintai. Kouga stopped in his tracks once he saw the large halberd.

"Witch, you better not be leading us into a trap!"

"Oh no! these guys are my allies, we have nothing against you."

"You better be right."

Bankotsu noticed Yuki with an all to familiar face. His boyish smile for Yuki's safe return turned to a frown of disgust.

"Yuki" he grabbed his sword, "why did you bring _**him **_here."

"I made a deal." she smiled.

"With the wrong person!"

"Oh, Bankotsu, he saved my life earlier." she smiled an innocent smile, "and we started talking, we both don't like Inuyasha, we want to get rid of him."

Bankotsu got up and went to Kouga, glaring at him. His brothers also got up to pick a fight with the wolf demons.

"And what do you want me to do about it, Yuki!" he changed his stare to the young girl.

"I want you to help me." she looked at the leader, "I'm going and you don't want me to run away now do you?"

"I thought you were mad at me, so my answer is no!" he walked towards his brothers.

"Fine, I will fight against Inuyasha and his group by myself than!" she stormed off.

It became dead silent, with the two young leaders glaring at each other.

"Aren't you going to aid your 'partner'." Bankotsu glared at Kouga.

"No."

Bankotsu just stared at him. He began to worry. She was going to get killed. Her ally backed out without telling her?

"Why?" he asked.

"That's not the plan." Kouga spoke.

"What?"

"Our plan was for her to fight and kill Inuyasha with most likely your help." Ginta started.

"We were 'supposed' to aid Inuyasha, as a fake decoy while me and Ginta got in Inuyasha's gangs way, so they can't attack you guys." Hakkaku added.

"Were in reality Inuyasha's foe and your ally." Kouga sat on a rock, "But if the battle is not in her favor, than I give a signal to my men, and we will defect to Inuyasha's side."

Kouga got up and began to walk off. Ginta and Hakkaku followed close by there leader.

"Does she know?" Bankotsu jumped up.

"Go find out for yourself?" Kouga disappeared into the forest.

"Kouga?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked, "what's the signal to defect?"

"There is no signal," he laughed. "I made a pack with that woman, I don't plan on breaking it."

"Oh you fooled the mercenary." Ginta laughed.

"Exactly, they need to show up."

(Bankotsu's group)

"What are you going to do about this, Brother." Renkotsu asked.

"Yes, the poor girl will definitely die once more." Mukotsu added.

"Gesh… Brother… Gesh… Go… Gesh…" Gin spoke up.

"It's not worth it." Jakotsu crossed his legs, "I'm not going."

"It seems to be interesting." Suikotsu rubbed his shin.

"FUN?" Kyokotsu hit his hand to the ground.

"sigh… I guess I gotta save her butt all the time." Bankotsu sighed.

"Me and Kyokotsu will aid you brother!" Suikotsu nodded his head.

"Then its settled."

The three men marched off to find Yuki and save her once more.

"Hmm… this may be tougher than I thought…" Dao whispered.


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnap

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**Only Yuki and Dao I claim**_

_**Chapter 11: Kidnap**_

"Inuyasha!"__The young assassin calls out to the half-breed.

"Yuki!" He looked at the woman, "You've escaped the Shichi'nintai."

"Who is that woman?" Kouga asked Kagome.

"Oh! Her? She was Inuyasha and Kikyo's good friend 50 years ago, Naraku brought her back to life, and now he wants her powers. I don't see why he does, she is clearly human."

"Ah so that's it." he rubbed his chin. _'I didn't know that little detail.'_

"Be a man and fight me!" she ran towards Inuyasha.

She slashes inches away from his stomach, tearing into his kimono. All he could do was to dodge her every move. He didn't want to fight one of his longest allies, a childhood friend. Each attack got closer to Inuyasha's flesh. He finally draws his Tetsusaiga, in defense.

"Why cant we just talk like old times." Inuyasha blocked another attack.

"Inuyasha, let out blades do the talking." she yelled as their blades collided onto each other.

There battle continued on. They clashed and slashed at each other nearly slicing off a limb or a deep enough wound. The clothes on their backs began to tear with each cut of thread. Yuki swung hr sword aiming for Inuyasha's head. She missed making her stumble, than crashing to the ground. Inuyasha was about to strike the fallen Yuki when she was shielded by a halberd.

"Bankotsu!" Yuki smiled, "You came!"

"What?" Inuyasha jumped back, "Your allies?"

"Hey, Suikotsu! Kyokotsu! Come out and play." Bankotsu laughed.

"As you wish, Brother!" they shouted.

As Suikotsu rushed into battle, so did the monk and demon slayer. Kyokotsu took on the demon slayer and her fire cat. As Suikotsu took the monk as his opponent. Bankotsu began to attack the mellow wolf. Inuyasha continued attacking Yuki. The plan was going smoothly. Bankotsu and Yuki had switched opponents, giving a signal to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Sango!" Ginta yelled, "I'll help you!"

"Miroku!" Hakkaku hollered, "and I'll help you."

As the monk and slayer began to attack, the two wolf brothers got into their way making their attack miss each time. Yuki charged at Kouga than jumping from his shoulders, than kicking him in the back. Her attention was now Kagome. Inuyasha glanced to see Yuki inches away from Kagome.

"Kagome! Yuki don't lay a finger on her!" he became enraged.

"Inuyasha your opponent is me!" Bankotsu punched him in the face.

Yuki grabbed Kagome as a hostage. She began retreating. Kouga made one final attempt to rescue Kagome but it was useless. Yuki retreated into the forest with her frightened hostage.

(Yuki and Kagome)

Yuki finally come to a nice place to wait for her allies. As she sat down she saw Kagome wiggled on the ground trying to get away.

"Hey! Why did you kidnap me?" Kagome asked.

"No reason really." She sighed, "You just seem to have a place inside of that man, so why not strike him where it hurts. Just another step to getting that half-breed dead!"

"Why?"

"I… ah… I… um…" she tried to think of why but she really couldn't remember.

"You seem to be close to Bankotsu." Kagome smiled.

"Ha No! not that ungrateful man, he disgusts me." she turned the other way quickly.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" she asked back.

"Um I don't know… I feel like I'm in the middle between him and Kikyo…" she rubbed her shoulder.

"That pot!" she laughed, "those two were always together, but they seem not to be near each other. You may have a chance."

"Ah thanks," Kagome smiled. " but you do want him dead so I don't know."

"Oh so I guess your chances are very slim then." Yuki laughed.

"I do enjoy talking to you." Kagome smiled once more.

"Yes, and you two can do a lot of talking later. Mwhahaha." a voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Naraku!" the girls screamed.

Their screams followed out of the forest entrance, the sounds carried themselves to the ears of the fighting and bickering men. It wasn't just Kagome's screams but Yuki's as well. Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Kouga ran towards the screams getting louder. Kagome continued to scream as she was being hurled into the air. Yuki on the other hand was fighting his tentacles. Just as the men arrived, Yuki was swept off her feet and into the air.

"Looks like we got company, ladies." Naraku chuckled.

"Which one should I release?" He glanced at the women. "Which one hmm…"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, release Yuki!" Bankotsu yelled.

"No, Kagome!" Kouga yelled as well.

"Not good enough," Naraku frowned, "neither."

Naraku tightened his grip on the women, the grip was breath taking. Naraku began to take his leave. Bankotsu tossed his precious sword into the tentacle that held Yuki, tearing it from Naraku's body. As Bankotsu ran to catch her, Naraku intercepted and grabbed her with another disgusting tentacle.

"If you want to see your women again, I suggest you catch me!" Naraku laughed as he retreated into the night.

Suikotsu and Kyokotsu just looked at each other in utter amazement. Their brother threw his precious sword to save a mere woman. He would have never thrown this Banyruu to save them.

"Well! What are we waiting for! We gotta save Yuki!" Bankotsu shouted.

"And Kagome to!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled back at the Shichi'nintai leader.

"Oh yeah that one to." he shrugged his shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue Mission

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**Only Yuki and Dao I claim**_

_**Chapter 12: Rescue Mission**_

"Well, I guess since we're all going after one enemy now," Miroku began, "we mind as well team up."

Inuyasha stood behind the monk agreeing with him, he knew he couldn't take on Naraku by himself. Kouga just sat on a rock waiting for the whole group to take some action.

"I don't side with my enemy!" Bankotsu shouted.

"You just pretty much agreed earlier." spoke the monk.

"It was just the moment that's all," he folded his arms.

"Brother, for now lets just join forces, than take them on later," Suikotsu whispered in his young leader's ear.

"Fine, fine." he waved his arms, "But Yuki comes back with us afterwards."

"What! NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku and Sango held back the half-breed. He became enraged with Bankotsu's words. Sango tried to calm Inuyasha but it was no use.

"I don't think so!" he yelled once more.

"Well, I think she wants you dead," he smirked, "So she's best off with me."

"Inuyasha just agree, we need all the help we can get right now." the slayer spoke.

"Whatever." Inuyasha walked off.

"So it's settled lets go get them." Kouga hopped off the rock.

(Days later)

The large group ventures into a huge village. Streams of lights hanging from the roof tops, loud music boomed through the cheerful streets.

"This city is to loud." the wolf's camp complained.

"Lets find the elder," Miroku walked off with Sango.

"Hey monk!" Bankotsu called out, "I'm coming to."

The group didn't split up, they stayed close, for this village had a strange aura to it.

"For a village to play music and seem like a festival," the slayer spoke up, "there aren't any people roaming these streets."

"Yes, its odd." Suikotsu walked next to the demon slayer.

The music suddenly stopped it's cheerful noise to a dreadful noise. They looked around, side to side, then behind them. They all noticed the lights were going out one right after another. The group than noticed that the lights flamed on around the castle front.

"Looks like we found the right castle," Bankotsu smiled.

"Yeah, lets go save them." Inuyasha smirked.

As they ran towards the castle gates, the wind picked up into a large gust. Bringing up the dirt making dust clouds whip around their bodies. All of a sudden their feet stuck to the ground. When they looked down, they noticed hands had pried their way out of the gravel.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried lifting his foot.

"Oh! Poor Inuyasha, you people struggle to much!" laughed a woman.

They looked up to the sky to see a white feather floating with the clouds.

"Kagura!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Oh you cannot enter." she giggled.

Mukotsu let out a poison that hovered over the grounds' floor. The many clay hands retreated to the soil. Mukotsu climbed onto Kyokotsu's back and looked to see much more clay soldiers appear from the ground

"Leave Brother, me and Kyokotsu will take them down!" Mukotsu threw some poison darts, towards the rising soldiers.

"Kouga, me and Ginta will stay here as well!" Hakkaku yelled.

"Ha be careful guys," Kouga waved them off.

There group became smaller and ran towards the cellar of the castle. Bankotsu looked back to see the bravery of his brothers and continued on. Kouga also stopped, his friends finally made their stand to protect their allies, and he was proud.

(Kagome and Yuki)

"Yuki," Kagome whispered, "I'm scared."

"Don't worry just be quiet." Yuki looked at the fearful girl.

"Mwhahaha Dear Yuki," Naraku grabbed her face, "such a beautiful young girl, you will go nicely for my new body."

"Why would you want humans, you're a half-breed, Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

"One human, One Goddess!" he glanced at both girls.

"Goddess?" Kagome glanced back to Yuki.

"I'm a human!" she shouted.

Naraku pulled her from where she sat. He was inches from her face, she could feel the hair on her neck rise when his breath touched her skin.

"Demons die, Gods and Goddesses do not!" he laughed, "That is why I want you."

"You fool I was killed once before!" She yelled at the foolish Naraku.

"Ah you were, yet everything dies without a head, don't you agree. A God can die without ones head when they cannot remember their purpose." he snarled, "And weren't you decapitated."

"I knew my purpose, it was because of all those I killed, no that was my purpose to kill all."

"Goddess of Death!" he laughed, "Remember!"

Yuki's eyes blanked out, her memory started to flutter back. Her parents were her parents, well her mother was her biological mother, her father-figure appeared later on in her childhood. She was shaking her head back and forth. She was indeed a half-breed but not just any normal half-breed, half-human, half-God. And it was going to take a lot more for her to agree with such a thought.

"Just even if you were a drop of God I would still consume your very flesh."

"I am not, I am HUMAN!" she growled.

"Half-mortal," he whispered into her ear.

"NO!" she shook her head.

"Half-God!" he whispered into her ear once more.


	13. Chapter 13: Race to the Finish

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**Only Yuki and Dao I claim**_

_**Chapter 13: Race to the Finish**_

The group made it to the basement floor. Each step they took, pain for the women's safety began to raise more and more. As they almost reached the stairs for the second basement floor, they were stopped once more.

"You shall not pass me." a young boy announced.

"That's… that's Kohaku!" Sango took a few steps back.

Sango's sad expression turned to an angry one. Just than Kohaku rose his hand. Thousands among thousands of clay soldiers rose from the ground.

"Not again." Bankotsu sighed.

"Kirara and I will hold off my brother." Sango stood her ground with her fierce fire cat.

"Sango!" the fox tyke jumped up. "I will help with my fox magic."

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the marching soldiers. Kirara lunged tearing at them. Shippo tossed his toy spinning top smashing at through the clay soldiers bodies.

"Leave we got this!" Sango shouted.

"Brother, I will aid the demon slayer." he looked at his leader.

"As you wish, Suikotsu," Bankotsu agreed. "You got this, I will be back for you later."

The brothers nodded at each other. They slashed their way through, making an opening for the remaining group.

(Yuki, Kagome and the deadly Naraku)

"Kagome watch out!" Yuki shoved Kagome out of the way.

She got hit with almost all of Naraku's strength. If Naraku spoke the truth of her existence, then she was willing to be getting attacked over and over for Kagome's safely. Yuki looked around to see what she could use to defend themselves. She jumped dodging attacks, running with Kagome in hand.

"Yuki watch out!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku grabbed Yuki by the throat. Miasma pouring out of his pores. Yuki began to suffocate. Choking on disgusting air. A tattered-beaten down arrow fly past Naraku and Yuki's head, purifying the air around them. Naraku dropped Yuki and swiftly turned around to the shaking priestess.

"How dare you, you little wench." he growled.

Kagome backed up against the wall. Naraku was closing in fast. Kagome's courage melted out of her body and fear replaced it solid like frozen ice.

(Back to the gang)

They entered the second basement floor, what awaited them there was more soldiers and up front was a tiny girl, in command of this tremendous army.

"Oh boy! Naraku's not messing around." Kouga shook his head.

"I got this level," Renkotsu cracked his knuckles. "You with me Ginkotsu?"

"Gesh… yes… Gesh…" Ginkotsu agreed.

The fire breather blew out his fiery breath catching the enemy's on fire. Ginkotsu blasted his canon at the unsuspecting clay pots. Perfect pair to fight along side each other.

"Allow me to help," Miroku stepped in, "Wind tunnel!"

The air void was at high winds, sucking up anything in its path. The soldiers kept running into the tunnel. Confusing the fighters, as they watched the clay pots stupidity, the poisonous insects appeared and they flew into the air void. Miroku stopped his tunnel when he felt the poison coarse through his veins.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I will be fine, get Kagome!"

"Here take this," Dao handed him a vase, "I will cure him of this poison, you continue on!"

(Yuki and Kagome)

Yuki got thrown to the ground, Kagome run's to aid her but Naraku blasted her to the other side of the third floor basement.

"Be a nice quiet girl, this wont hurt much." Naraku began laughing as he latched onto Yuki's legs.

Yuki was beginning to be devoured into Naraku's body. Her body was almost within Naraku's flesh. Yuki's face flashed with fear, her hands, the only part of her body that was revealing. The remaining men ran into the last floor. Bankotsu and Inuyasha noticed Yuki being sucked into Naraku. They ran as fast as they could, grabbing her free hands, they began pulling.

"Yuki! I'm coming, I wont let go!" Bankotsu grabbed Yuki's hand.


	14. Chapter 14: Human Chain

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**Only Yuki and Dao I claim**_

_**Chapter 14: Human Chain**_

"Mwhahaha… I'll just take all three of you idiots!" he started to pull them in with an even harder force. Just as Bankotsu and Inuyasha's hands were inside Naraku, two more bodies grabbed onto their waists. It was Jakotsu and Kouga. Jakotsu grasped onto his brother's waist and Kouga onto Inuyasha's.

"Brother hold on tight!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Can't die yet mutt face than I can't fight you fair!" Kouga hollered.

Even with four people pulling, even with demonic strength, it was still no use, Naraku's force was to powerful.

"You are all fools!" He laughed.

Their feet skid across the ground. They started to pick up the dirt from the ground. Their grips loosened each time Naraku pulled from his side.

"Gesh… Brother!" Ginkotsu called out.

"We came to help as soon as we could," Renkotsu shouted, "the monk is down for the count, Dao is aiding him!"

Ginkotsu and Renkotsu helped the dragging four in making their human chain giving them more much needed strength. Pulling together with all their strength, they almost accomplished pulling her head out.

"Haha," Naraku laughed harder, "your forgetting your precious priestess."

He launched his tentacle at the priestess, wrapping it around her slender body. He yanked at the priestess into the air then quickly pulled her into his flesh.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha let go of Yuki making Bankotsu's side slide into Naraku.

He ran and just in time to grab her hand. He began pulling her out but it was no use for him.

"Inuyasha! You Idiot!" Bankotsu shouted with anger. "Were all going to get sucked in now!"

Sango and Suikotsu came running in along with Shippo and Kirara just as Inuyasha grasped onto Kagome's hand. Sango ran towards her comrades grabbing Kouga's waist. Suikotsu took hold of Renkotsu. They all began to pull from both ends, making Naraku hard to concentrate. Naraku called up more of his strength sucking in Bankotsu and Inuyasha as well as the women.

"Hold your ground?" Kouga yelled.

"Oh my!" Jakotsu's eyes got big, "Watch out! Looks like those soldiers are back!"

The soldiers starting attacking the human chain. Soldiers came left and right. Naraku let out a ring of miasma, making them gasp for air. Kyokotsu busted down the door way with Mukotsu riding his shoulders. Right behind them were the two wolf brothers charging in.

"Looks like they need some assistance, what do you say Kyokotsu?" Mukotsu laughed.

Kyokotsu marched his way to the two pulling groups. He grabbed hold of the two ends with his gigantic hands; pulling them above his head. Within seconds Inuyasha and Bankotsu were pulled out of Naraku's flesh. Mukotsu used his poisons art neutralizing the stoned soldiers in there spots. Seconds past then minutes past and finally the girls heads popped free. Yet they still pulled with all their might. Naraku's energy was draining from him fast. He wasn't able to attack for he was focusing on his grip to the women's bodies. The two girls upper bodies began to pull out. Than all of a sudden a scared arrow shot out and penetrated into Naraku's body.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha looked around, never once loosing his grip.

"Naraku! I will not allow you to take my precious friends away from me! Die Naraku!" Kikyo's voice echoed bouncing off the walls.

Another spiritual arrow was shot from the shadows. Once again the arrow penetrated Naraku's body, Naraku yelled in pain. He began all his concentration. The final yank from their human chain pulled the women free falling on top of their rescuers.

"This is not over yet!" Naraku yelled as he disappeared into the darkness.

Kikyo as well vanished to the darkness. Inuyasha looked around for Kikyo but didn't see her any where.

"Guys we better get out of here fast!" Jakotsu yelled. "he may be back."


	15. Chapter 15: Relax and Recuperate

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**Only Yuki and Dao I claim**_

_**Chapter 15: Relax and Recuperate **_

Bankotsu passes back and forth, in the slumbering Yuki's room. He glances back to her than away. Hoping that just maybe she would awaken. He wanted to see her smile or laugh, heck he would even like if she was yelling at him for any little thing he was doing. It had been days since he had rescued the sleeping girl and never once, a movement from her body.

"Brother you have been up for days," Suikotsu walked into the room with bandages, "I think it's time for you to get some rest. She's fine."

"But…" he tries to argue.

"No buts!" Suikotsu yelled, "Sleep now!"

Suikotsu set bandages on the table, he began to unwrap the used bandages. Bankotsu set his head on the edge of the bed, he slowly closed his eyes, drifting into a deep slumber. Seconds, minutes, and hours pass. Finally Yuki wakes up, and she notices that Bankotsu was sleeping on the bed's edge. She couldn't help but have a blush appear across her cheeks. Suikotsu walks in just enough time to notice her rosy cheeks. 

"You know he's never left your side." he mentions, finally feel asleep awhile ago."

Her blush began to deepen in its color. She tightened her hands in the sheets, trying not to blush. Suikotsu grinned at the sight. 

"Oh maybe I should tell my brother." he grinned more.

"You Jerk!" she yelled.

As Yuki yelled her body still ached. Naraku's flesh had burned her badly, making it harder for her to endure the pain.

"You shouldn't move to much." he shook his finger at her. "Get rest."

Suikotsu left the room, Yuki set her head back down on the futon. She glanced at the sleeping leader. He slept their all this time, he was by her side, and this made her happy. She shook her head fast, getting the memory out of her head. Yuki grasped her chest. It began to burn, this feeling pained her. Then she remembered what Naraku had mentioned in their struggle: The Death Goddess! Echoed through out her mind. 

"Maybe I'm not supposed to feel this emotion." tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked.

She shook off the thought, and smiled sweetly at the concerned leader.

"Oh of coarse I am," she looked at him, "why wouldn't I be!"

-Inuyasha and Kagome-

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, "You to Kouga!"

"Kagome is hurt," Kouga shouted, "I should be concerned."

"Yeah! I don't want her to feel in pain." Inu shouted as well.

Kagome moved in her sleep.

"You yelling at me isn't going to help!" Sango sighed.

Kagome stirred from her sleep. She yawned and stretched suddenly. She tightly hugged herself and began whining.

"Kagome!" Sango rushed to her friend, "Oh its ok, you were injured against Naraku!"

"Oh my!" Kagome looked at her wounds. "What about Yuki?"

"That stupid Bankotsu took her!" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Inuyasha you know Bankotsu means no harm to her!" Kagome yelled. 

"Ah… Whatever."

-Bankotsu and Yuki-

"Yuki how are you feeling?" Suikotsu asked the injured woman.

"Oh I'm fine just a little pain but that's it." she looked up to the doctor.

"Well I want you to relax so you can heal all of your strength."

"I will be fine, don't worry!" she yelled. 

Bankotsu laid next to Yuki so that she would some company as she rested. They mainly just talked about their past lives, Naraku and how she was connected to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"They were my family," she sighed, "I never really wanted them to be I guess it couldn't have been helped."

"Same with my brothers." he smiled, "I don't know what I would do if someone took them away from me or you to…"

"What was that last part I couldn't hear you?"

"Oh its nothing don't worry about it." he laughed it off.

"Well if you say so I guess." she laughed as she hit him in the shoulder. 

"Stay here with me?" he blurted out.


	16. Chapter 16: Life and Death

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**Only Yuki and Dao I claim**_

_**Chapter 16: Life and Death**_

"Yuki?" he glances at her fidgeting his fingers. "what do you plan on doing after we defeat Naraku."

"I don't know," she looked at him, "not sure. Why?"

"Well, I… um… don't um… you ah… um…" He stumbled with his words.

"Spit it out!" she hollered.

"Ah… stay with me." he whispered.

"What?" she brought up his chin. "Louder."

"Stay with me." he looked the other way as a blush appeared, "you don't have to if you don't want to though."

"I don't know what to say." she looked into his eyes. "I don't know how to answer really. Don't get me wrong I want to but I'm not really sure if I do."

She had the same pain shot into her heart. Naraku's words went through her mind once more. Dao had heard the whole conversation between the two deadly killers.

"So he has feelings for her." she rubbed her chin, "this will be useful."

Bankotsu gets up from Yuki's bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Ah… Train, I guess." he walked out with his head towards the ground. 

He took his leave to go do his so called 'training'. As he left the room Dao comes rushing in right after him. She stopped Yuki as Yuki was about to leave the room.

"Dao?" Yuki tried walking around her.

"You can't live happily," Dao grins, "well maybe if Naraku was killed."

The next day, Bankotsu notices that Yuki is gone. He looked through the rooms and even went into the bath houses searching for the lost Yuki. Dao comes up to Bankotsu, grinning behind him. He turns around to notice the young woman standing behind him.

"She went to kill Naraku," Dao never stopped grinning, "to be having a happy life, but she wont win."

"She'll die!" he pinned the woman against the wall.

"That's the point!" she laughed hysterical.

"What?" he began to get angry.

"That woman doesn't deserve to walk among the living!" she began, "She's killed thousands among thousands."

"So have I!" he remarked.

"She's killed more than you can in your lifetime. You don't know how hard it is to keep up with Death!" tears gotten to her eyes, "to bring life into the world isn't an easy job when you have her as Death!"

He just looked at her. Death? He didn't understand what she meant.

"You dimwit! Yuki is the Goddess of Death and to keep the balance that is where I come in," Dao spoke," The Goddess of Life, but that wretched woman, oh I hate her!"

"Goddess?" he became even more confused, "I wouldn't even have figured that one."

"Her own death awaits her, the joy!" she became overjoyed.

"You are no better than she is!" Bankotsu realized, "You say you're the Goddess of Life, than you wouldn't want to kill!"

Dao freezes, her and Yuki are to keep the Balance, but for Dao it was tiresome to keep up with the blood thirsty Yuki. She realized if Yuki died than she didn't have nothing to actually live for. If her other half was to die than what would happen to her. She didn't really think things through. Dao was tired and wanted Yuki's rein to parish but what she was unaware was that her rein would parish as well. Bankotsu ran out the door hopefully he would find Yuki and save her from Naraku's deadly grasp once more.

(With Yuki)

Yuki walked for hours never looking up from the around. She continued walking, she didn't know where to find Naraku. She sighed and dropped to the ground, Yuki looked around she than realized that she had wondered right into the Garden of Death.

"Mwhahaha," Naraku's voice echoed, "so you've saved me the time finding you."

"Naraku!" she growled, "Today marks the day you perish."

The Garden of Death, the once memorial ground of the murders of many loved ones, soon became a deadly battle ground. Yuki ran towards Naraku with her Kazun in hand. She slashed at him, but he caught her sword. He began twisting the sword, making her arm twist. She wasn't going to easily let go of her sword. Yuki kneed Naraku in the stomach, he released her sword, stumbled a few times backwards. Naraku formed his arms into his deadly tentacles. He shot one tentacle out, she dodged, just barely a nick on her leg, sending her to the ground. Naraku sent out his other tentacle inches to Yuki's face.

"Naraku!"

Naraku lost his concentration, brining his tentacle to his side. He looked around the dark forest. Naraku was than attacked from the rear, a large slash appeared over his spider burn.

"Bankotsu!" he growled. 


	17. Chapter 17: Showdown

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**Only Yuki and Dao I claim**_

_**Chapter 17: Showdown Bankotsu and Yuki Vs. Naraku**_

The battle continues to roar between them. Bankotsu attacked Naraku once again, failing to hit his target. Once Bankotsu's attacked finished, Yuki appeared behind Naraku attacking his back hitting on contact. Naraku whipped around quickly knocking Yuki in the head sending her crashing to the ground. She was down for the count.

"Yuki!" Bankotsu rushed to her side.

He shook her and he got no response. Naraku came closer to the couple waving his tentacles in the air.

"One down, one more to go." He laughed.

Bankotsu jumped back holding Yuki in his arms, dodging Naraku's vicious attack. Bankotsu became enraged with Naraku. He began to attack Naraku non stop. He dashed at the deadly Naraku as he was swinging his halberd at his enemy with full strength. Bankotsu kept attacking Naraku for he was in a berserk mode, he showed no signs of being tired. As for Naraku, he began to show signs of fatigue. His movements were slowing down, he didn't fully cover from Kikyo's spiritual arrow attacks.

Yuki finally regains consciousness, she stumbles a few times, she continues her fight against Naraku. She accompanied Bankotsu in his berserk state. She slashed at the same time as Bankotsu, slashing at the tired Naraku, Yuki got her sword to ride the back of Naraku once more. Each time Naraku was being attacked, he didn't have an opportunity to attack his opponents. Once Bankotsu attacked, Yuki followed right behind him and vise versa. Naraku stood still, shielding himself with his remaining strength, as Yuki came in for her attack, he took hold of her wrist. Making her drop her sword. He took Yuki as his hostage within seconds. Naraku looked at Bankotsu with an evil look in his eyes.

"Well looks how things have changed in my favor." Naraku laughed.

Naraku brought Yuki's sword to her own neck slowly slicing into her flesh. Blood trickled down her neck. The sight of blood pissed off Bankotsu and didn't want to see her in any pain what so ever.

"Don't worry!" Yuki shouted, "Get him, worry about me later!"

"Ah… Fine…" he didn't want to agree with her but he had to in order to save her.

Bankotsu reached out to Naraku's hand holding the Kazun. He firmly gripped Narakus' arm, he began pulling on Naraku's weakening body. Naraku's blood circulation to his arm slowly stopped running in his veins. He had no support in his arm dropping the Kazun. Bankotsu pulled on Naraku's limb with even greater strength, pulling his arm right out of the sock-it. Naraku released Yuki and grasped his arm.

"You will pay for that Naraku!" she held on to her neck, whipping the blood.

Naraku tries to retreat so he may recover, his arm hung loose and he held it tight, taking steps backwards. He's found his match and they weren't going to let him just walk off. He tries to continue to retreat from the duo, but Yuki and Bankotsu wouldn't allow this to happen.

"The only way to die you say is to be beheaded." she laughed as she approached the weakening Naraku.

Yuki continues her way to Naraku. Closer and closer she gets. Naraku now knew what fear was, he stumbles backwards. Yuki charges towards the now cowardly Naraku, with a sweep of her sword she clearly cut his head clean off his shoulders. Then Bankotsu slashes his boy in two halves. They notice his body, shrivel to nothing and in his place was a burned spider mark burning into the ground. Bankotsu noticed a sparkle on the ground, he pickled it up and gazed into the whole Shikon Jewel.


	18. Chapter 18: The Shikon Jewel Wishes

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**Only Yuki and Dao I claim**_

_**Chapter 18: The Shikon Jewel Wishes**_

"It was just there." he looks at Yuki.

"We better get going now." Yuki smiles grabbing his hand, causing him to blush.

(Camp + Inuyasha's group)

"Yuki your ok!" Kagome hugged Yuki, "I was worried about you."

"Yuki!" Dao yells, "I understand and know killing is wrong but since we are intertwined I will have to deal with your insanity."

"Insanity!" Yuki yelled.

"Girls!" Renkotsu yelled pulling the woman apart, "Calm yourselves."

"You have the Shikon Jewel." Kagome smiled. "Tell me your wishes."

"Mine?" Bankotsu stuttered.

"Yes." she smiled, "but not just you all of your wishes."

They sat around looking at each other, left and right. They began to speak of their wishes that they wished to wish.

"Inuyasha?"

"To be the strongest demon alive." He stood up laughing.

Kagome looked at the half-breed shaking her head.

"Miroku?"

"I have no wish, my wind tunnel is gone I am happy." he smiled.

"Sango?"

"I wish for my brother to return to me, yet I know that it will not be such a good wish to be used on me."

The priestess looked at the slayer in sorrow.

"Oh! Oh! I want to live with you mama!" Shippo lunged at Kagome.

"Yuki?"

"Huh?" she blinked several times. "I want um… want to be a living mortal woman.. I really do, to be giving a second chance, I want this more than anything."

"Bankotsu?"

"Me and my group has no wishes."

"Very well, but I must say Sango and Yuki your wishes do seem very important to you both…"

"Kagome I do want you to lose consideration for my wish, I have seen my brother many times before good or new. I want you to give the Shikon Jewel to Yuki."

"Oh well if that's what you think than I will gladly hand over you Yuki." Kagome handed over the Shikon jewel to Yuki, "Make your wish the best you can make it."

"What?" Dao yelled, "Yuki if you choose this then your change my life as well. We wont be immortal we will have a lifespan."

"Dao," spoke softly, "I want this more than anything. Plus you wont have to put up with Death any longer."

Dao looked the other way. She heard Yuki's soft spoken voice as Yuki clutched on to the small jewel. Her wish was finalized. The Goddess's struggles were over nd now it was time to start a new beginning.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilouge: A New Beginning

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**Only Yuki and Dao I claim**_

_**Chapter 19: Epilogue: A New Beginning **_

Two years have past and all the brave fighters have been living their lives to what seems like the fullest. Their lives that faithful day changed forever. The two once lived Goddesses, lived happily with their much loved husbands. Dao Cho Den married the fire breather, Renkotsu. She had soon given birth to a healthy little boy knows as Blaise. Yuki Lived happily along her now husband, Bankotsu. Just after the child Blaise was born; Yuki and Bankotsu welcomed there beautiful little girl Yukina into the world. The band of seven made a new oath, as long as they continued to live, they would not murder for the hell of it.

Suikotsu made his confession to the demon slayer, making her blush many shades of red. She, at first didn't know how to answer the doctors question, but after fighting by his side those years ago she hasn't forgotten his courage and how he risked his life for hers. Sango gave Suikotsu her answer. In the process of her decision she made the lecherous monk a bit jealous. Inuyasha accepted Kikyo returning to the netherworld. He lived with the future priestess with the young fox, Shippo, just outside of Kaede's village. The two never married, yet they protected the village together from the demon's who attempted to crawl into the village grounds. Kouga still tries to woe Kagome from time to time. Ginta and Hakkaku still chase after Kouga day and night.

Jakotsu now chases around Miroku, always telling the straight monk, that it was meant to be. Miroku tries to make Jakotsu more straight than twisted. Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu decided to roam the land of the Feudal Era protecting the weak from the strong. Mukotsu finally stopped his lecherous ways once he meet the old Kaede. He lives in the small hut next to Kaede's home. Mukotsu practices under her medicine skills.

"It's a nice day." Bankotsu laid back into the grass.

"This is nice," Yuki smiled looking up to the blue sky, "to be given a second chance."


End file.
